


Beautiful Boy

by tony_luvv



Series: 69 SMUT WEEK [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_luvv/pseuds/tony_luvv
Summary: Brock treats Tony to a little morning fun.





	Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Suck Me Sunday for 69 SMUT WEEK. Or really just another reason for me to write smut.

He woke up with his arms tied above his head and Brock’s mouth swallowing his dick. He pulled at the bonds, wanting nothing more than to run his fingers through Brock’s brown hair and tug at the short strands. But the cloth tying him to the bed post held strong.

He whined, desperate to move but stuck in place. Strong hands caressed his thighs making him shiver. But Brock continued to play with him. Sliding his head up and down his hard cock, the genius keened. Brock’s tongue pressed against the underside of his cock and slightly chapped lips scratched along his length with every pull. When his lover pulled away from him, cock left unguarded by the unforgiven chill of the air he trembled. Automatically his legs tried squeezing together but Brock held him open. Keeping him displayed for the greed and pleasure of his lover.

A shark-like grin promised him dirty things but his words wrote it in stone, “I’m not finished yet honey.” Actions remained teasing with his rough stumbled cheeks rubbing against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. It burned but in the best of ways.

“Please…” He wanted it, that mouth on him, torturing him in the worst way possible. He wanted those skilled lips wrapped around him. He wanted Brock to suck him off until he could shoot his load down his throat.

But he also wanted this, the dragged out process that left him desperate. The teasing and waiting that made him act out, begging for a release that only Brock could give him.

“Please what?” The rasp in his voice did things to him and the fact that it was more noticeable because _his_ dick had been down that throat…the desire for this man burned deep in his belly. His hips twitched up and wiggled, trying to draw the man’s attention back to his aching cock but Brock didn’t budge. His devilish smirk and piercing gaze watched his flustered face like a hawk. “Tell me baby, I want to hear you _say it_.”

Frustrated tears gathered in the corner of his eyes and his hands clenched in their bindings, “ _Please daddy_ ,” Brock’s hand twitched, gently squeezing the base of his cock at the name, “I want…I want to **_cum_**.” His hips moved, thrusting up to emphasize the _want – no the **need**_ to be played with.

Finally that hand holding him moved and he whined, facing turning to the side and hiding in his bicep. “Anything you ask for baby.” The sweet warmth of Brock’s mouth latched onto his cock head, giving it a hard suck that made his toes curl. Since the day they started this, Brock had made him someone he’d never thought he’d be in bed. Sex for him was normally fast past, whether it was with man or woman. A drunken rump in billionaire Tony Stark’s bed. But it was never like that with Brock. A deadly and dangerous man like Rumlow took great care and pleasure in taking him apart in bed. Working him up and taking him down until he was nothing but putty in the man’s hands to shape and mold.

His heart thundered in his ears blocking out his faint cries as Brock worked him up again. Tongue pulling dirty tricks by putting pressure in all the right places or stopping at the head to toy with his slit. It all built up to that wonderful feeling in his lower belly that told him he was almost there. “Oh please daddy, please! I’m s-so close!”

Brock would be smiling if his mouth wasn’t full. His baby made the sweetest noises for him, begging so pretty. It might just be time to reward his beautiful boy. Rumlow pulled up, mouth sucking at the head of his baby’s dick while he got a hand on him. With his right hand jerking him, he watched his baby, waiting for that perfect moment.

Within a few pumps he saw it, the moment it got right on the edge. Tony’s stomach clenched, his ass raised just the slightest amount and his eyes squeezed shut. Without warning, he used his left hand to shove a dry finger up Tony’s unsuspecting ass. At the same time he squeezed the dick in his hand on the up pull and Tony shot off.

Cum spurt into his waiting mouth and he swallowed it down.

After he got it all down he came up for air and to watch his baby twitch through the aftershocks. It was ridiculous how sexy Stark was laid out before him, wrecked as he is. He pulled his finger out and took great delight in the little gasp that escaped those pink sinful lips.

He moved, stretching over Tony so he could release his hands and bring them down to his sides. He laid beside him, pulling him close so he could curl into his lover into his chest and rub feeling into the arm exposed to him. Tony panted into his neck and pushed up against him. “How do you feel hun?”

Tony squirmed, “Good.” He moved the slightest bit just then. But it was enough that he felt Brock’s forgotten erection graze against his hip. “You didn’t…?”

“Don’t worry about it babe.”

“But–”

“Shh, it’s okay baby. Just go back to sleep for now, will handle that later ‘kay?”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts and for more find my Tumblr.


End file.
